


Unexpected Tenderness

by pinkzombierobot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Megatron being mean, very lightly OP/SW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkzombierobot/pseuds/pinkzombierobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While aboard the Nemesis, Orion Pax finds an unexpected but adorable companion. Megatron is disgusted by his enemy's delighted cooing, but Soundwave surprises himself with his reaction...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a fill for the kink-meme, but someone had beat to to the punch, so I'm just posting it here instead. Set during the "Orion Pax" arc.

Megatron strode down the halls of the Nemesis with purpose, heading towards the energon storage units, where Orion’s office was located. His plan was coming along perfectly; he’d won over Orion Pax’s noble, _naïve_ spark. Since he’d found out the evil warlord Ratchet’s responsibility for the complete destruction of Cybertron, Orion had been working tirelessly to translate any potentially vital autobot encryptions. He rarely left his workstation, even going for days without pausing for a refuel. Megatron was delighted that Orion’s determination to stop the autobots stemmed directly from the pain of what he must have seen as the betrayal of one of his most trusted comrades. He made a point of checking Orion’s progress often, drinking in his success in winning his nemesis over to _his_ command.

As Megatron neared his destination, he was joined by Soundwave, who silently took his place at his side. Megatron looked at him questioningly, and his ever-silent communication’s officer responded by bringing up the status report of his personal drone, noting that the drone’s current location was with the ex-autobot leader. Megatron stopped, and Soundwave immediately followed suit.

“Soundwave, I believe that we were of the general agreement that any overt supervision over Orion’s person would lead him to become suspicious of our lack of trust in him,” said Megatron, his voice sharp but low enough that it wouldn’t carry down the rest of the hall to Orion Pax’s office. Soundwave shifted almost imperceptibly, the tiny movement revealing Soundwave’s discomfort. Megatron knew that Soundwave didn’t trust Optimus’ presence, but also knew that his purposeful proximity to the guarded energon storage chambers allowed Soundwave more than enough surveillance over Optimus Prime’s actions. The security drone was unnecessary, but Soundwave’s meticulous need to have every corner of the ship under his careful watch could not allow him to allow their most dangerous enemy to be aboard the ship without his most trusted form of surveillance making sure that everything was moving according to plan.

That, however, was against Megatron’s orders. Though he knew Soundwave was doing what he thought was best for their cause, Soundwave did not have the authority to decide. What was best was dictated by Megatron and Megatron _only._ The decepticon leader would have to punish his third in command for this rare display of disobedience, and Soundwave knew this.

“You are forbidden to allow your drone in this corridor as long as Orion Pax remains our honored guest. If Orion has reason to believe that we are suspicious of him, he is likely to feel threatened and not believe that we are who we say we are. Worse, he may no longer trust that he is indeed the lowly clerk that he once was, and may attempt to rectify the _incomplete_ information that we have supplied him with. In the meantime, we will have to deal with your _trust issues_ , won’t we?” said Megatron. Unlike when Starscream disobeyed orders, it was not going to be fun to subject Soundwave to the standard punishment for soldiers—and harsh and thorough thrashing—but Soundwave would not appreciate leniency, and nor was it in Megatron’s spark to grant it. Soundwave tilted his head forward in a minute nod, holding the position for a few seconds to express his submission.

 Megatron grunted in acknowledgement, and continued down the hall, Soundwave following a few paces behind him.

 xxx          

When they reached Orion Pax’s room, Megatron was surprised to find the door ajar. He was even more surprised, and increasingly mortified, when the sight that greeted their optics was that of Megatron’s former friend and most formidable foe holding Soundwave’s drone on one arm, uttering bizarre gibberish and disgusting kissy noises.

“Such a cute little thing!” Orion crooned, tickling lightly under the drone’s beak-like protrusion. “So precious! _Boojy boojy boojy_ ~.” Optimus’ deep, commanding baritone warped into such a sickening audial display of weakness filled Megatron with disgust and embarrassment. Megatron turned to Soundwave, trying to affirm that what he was seeing was actually occurring, but he found that he couldn’t bring his optics level with Soundwave’s own. It was as though, ridiculous as it was, Optimus’ behavior reflected on _him_. He hoped that Soundwave would be angry enough to make the first move to stop the embarrassing behavior, but noticed Soundwave’s body stiffening in shock.  Understandable, as it was Soundwave’s favorite tool currently in the hands the Autobot leader.

Soundwave, indeed, nearly offlined in the horror of seeing his trusted and delicate drone Laserbeak in the hands of the sworn decepticon enemy. The image glued itself over his faceplate, and he didn’t notice the sickening autobot cooing sounds. But, despite the horrible image, the telepathic bond that he shared with her assured him that she was safe. Not only safe, but intensely happy. Soundwave, unable to move his frozen body, slowly allowed himself to see the scene from her point of view. He tried not to think of the autobot leader’s disgusting, decepticon-killing hands moving over her wings as a threat, but tried to view it as she did: careful yet eagerly given affection of a bot that would not hurt something that wasn’t threatening him, the touches of someone alone and eager to give his affections to a friendly comrade. Soundwave was stunned. He could only see Optimus as an enemy, but through Laserbeak, he could see what,  perhaps, the autobot’s saw in him: kindness, compassion, and a reserved desire to be affectionate. Then he heard the sounds coming out of the Prime’s mouth.

“You are such a sweet creature, _yes you are_. So precious and beautiful, I wish I had noticed you much earlier. Darling little baby. _Aboojy boojy woo~.”_

Soundwave stiffened, his interface array suddenly flaring with an intense charge that heated his abdomen and sent tingling currents of electricity up into his chassis. Optimus was giving his drone, _his Laserbeak_ , such unconditional trust and uncalled for admiration. Soundwave felt as though all the differences that existed between him and the Prime had melted away and left behind a single but all-important and overwhelming sameness. _Laserbeak_ , the piece of himself that he knew he could never live without, his eyes in the sky that he would always have and protect, that flew to many places but only truly belonged in one place: over Soundwave’s spark, guarding it with her life as he guarded hers with his. They had only ever had each other after the excruciating loss of her brethren, and the autobot leader had unknowingly yet effortlessly joined with Soundwave on such an intimately emotional plane as his hands slide down Laserbeak’s head and carefully around her sensory spikes, telling her how beautiful she was and making more of those baffling cooing sounds. His hands continued down over her wings, ending in a loving stroke of each delicate wingtip. How he could handle the one thing Soundwave loved most with absolute care and kindness pierced straight through his wariness and distrust and bonded Megatron’s most loyal subordinate with the Autobot leader.  Soundwave’s body mercilessly continued to heat up as he was overcome with the need to close the distance that kept him separate from Optimus and become one with the mech whose very spark he knew he shared.

The spell was broken by a very agitated and rough voice next to him barking, “What in the name of _Primus_ do you think you are doing, Orion?!”

Optimus jumped at Megatron’s voice, as did Soundwave. Laserbeak gave a disgruntled chirp, and glided out of Optimus’ hands and settled over Soundwave’s chest. Megatron stomped into the room, bellowing, “What a show you put on for us, Orion! I don’t think I have ever been more disgusted with the actions of one of my own soldiers!” Optimus Prime’s optics widened with hurt, but he tried to stammer an apology even as Megatron sneered at him to cover his previous embarrassment.

With both leaders’ attention preoccupied, Soundwave’s lifted his servo to his chest, and traced his thin fingers over a wingtip, gliding over the ghost of Optimus’ gentle servos. Over their connection, Laserbeak reported to Soundwave, “ _Apology: necessary. Laserbeak: seen by subject. However, Megatron’s plan: not interrupted. Orion Pax: does not suspect surveillance_.”

Soundwave didn’t reply immediately, choosing instead to enjoy her proximity and warmth. She sent an inquiry about Soundwave’s strange state of mind and the uncomfortably heated temperature of his chassis, and he sent her the image of her and Optimus Prime.

_“Soundwave: initially confused; Gained understanding of Optimus; then temporarily lost control of senses. Have regained control of senses. Optimus Prime: cannot be trusted. Orion Pax: can for time being.”_

Soundwave listened to the sounds of Megatron’s wrath from outside the room, where he waited patiently for his fit to finish. Megatron wouldn’t physically hurt Optimus while trying to pretend they were noble, but his fury would need to be released physically. And unfortunately for Soundwave, the fury would be vented via his punishment for his impudent decision to secretly increase the security around Optimus. When Megatron finally came stomping out of Orion’s quarters, barely contained violence was pouring off of his massive frame in tangible waves. He beckoned Soundwave to follow, and he did without protest.

Soundwave silently ordered Laserbeak away, and she slipped off his chest and exited the corridor ahead of them. Laserbeak’s part in the day’s events, despite not having blown the decepticons’ cover, would most certainly leave Soundwave unable to function properly until the following evening when Knockout’s repairs were finished, and Soundwave wasn’t looking forward to her guilt. However, thinking back to the rush of heat he had felt while watching Optimus, and the feeling of connectedness that had inflated his spark with desire, Soundwave realized that he didn’t regret his decision to increase security around the autobot. Though he was not allowed to send Laserbeak back to Optimus’ quarters, he decided he would pay him a visit himself, once he could walk again. Maybe he would bring Laserbeak’s sparkling pictures.


End file.
